4 Minutes
by Asuka Riko
Summary: Avengers- Ever wonder if there was a shape shifter in the Avengers? One that couldn't be trusted? A murderer perhaps?
1. I've been waiting

**_I don't own any of these characters, cept Scarlett_**

* * *

I was sitting in the coffee shop, it was an average Sunday, my misty purple hair was floating in the breeze. My unusual hair colour used to be a choice of gossip in the small town, but now the people were used to it. I sighed slightly, looking at my watch, he was late, again. I shouldn't have actually expected him to show. After all, who would want a new member in the Avengers, especially a untrustworthy shapeshifter. I almost laughed at the idea, Nick Fury had contacted me a few times in the past year, saying how he believed I would make a good addition, but honestly, I have a bigger temper than the hulk, Bruce Banner, we used to be friends, when we were in school, I started dating him a while later but that didn't really end well, I hadn't seen I'm in years and Nick promised that I wouldn't see him now.

A dark, tall man walked up to the table she was sitting at.

"Finally" I exclaimed sounding extremely annoyed "We agreed on 2:00, It's now 3:30!" I growled, my eyes flashing a bright orange.

"and yet you stayed" he nodded

"Listen up Nick, I ain't gonna be bossed around by a guy who can't tell if he's talking to an actual person or me" I snapped

"ok fine" he shrugged "I just came to pick you up, we have some cleaning up issues to deal with"

I laughed dryly "so you pick me up to help with the cleaning"

"actually we came for you to stop them to invade"


	2. You won't like me when I'm angry

_**I don't own any characters except Scarlett**_

* * *

_**On the plane/ship/thingy**_

I was walking behind Nick Fury while he was 'informing' me of what I needed to know, my eyes were flickering across the room we entered, I wondered if he was saving me from meeting the rest until the last minute.

"I though we told you, we didn't need a new co-worker" Tony Stark waltzed through the door like he owned the place

"yeah, I mean we more than handled that last mission" a red head followed through the door with the rest of the Avengers behind.

I was not going to be treated like a first grader. I walked over to Stark, changing my height as I walked to match his which was only a slight difference, but it was easier to argue if I was the same height

"you got a problem with me" I challenged

"well, it may be the fact that you have honestly no proof of your supposed 'powers' you are not the prettiest girl I've met and purple hair went out aggeeeeessss ago. Plus, we don't need you" Stark said very matter-of-factly

I grabbed his shirt and threw him out of a window, sending him falling.

"Anyone else got a problem with me" I glared at the rest of them.

Natasha spoke up "um...you know...we kinda need him"

I sighed furiously "fineee" I was casually over to the smashed window, and jumped out, I heard a gasp or two of the workers as I fell, I smirked, wings started to grow out of my back and I gently slowed to a hault in mid air, just grabbing Tony by his shirt, than slowly flying back up, trust me, he in not the lightest person on earth, before I finally dragged him back into the ship. I dumped him of the ground shifted back to my normal self

"There. He's alive. I think" I looked at Stark making sure he was "wait never mind he is" everyone was looking at me like I was insane. "what? He's alive isn't he"

"Umm, I think it's the fact that you jumped out of a building and grew wings" Nick Fury's unnamed assistant said quietly.

"Well now they know I'm not lying" I said harshly before storming off. I hate it when people think I make up that I can merge into any shape I want, I mean, who else goes around with purple hair one day and turquoise the next. I was almost at my room, which I had been shown to earlier when I crashed into someone carrying a huge pile of books.

"oh sorry" I mutter not noticing the person carrying them and left the person alone.


	3. I warned you

_**I don't own any of the characters except for Scarlett**_

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

"Agent Razer, we need you to come in, you were hired to work on-"

"oh 'hired' now am I?" I snapped disconnecting the caller. But I pulled on my boots and started heading towards the main part of the ship. The heels of my shoes were clicking against the floor. I walking into the main base where surprisingly. The others were already there.

"oh great. Introduction time" I groaned with annoyance.

Nick glared and started talking "Razer this is Steve Rogers, Thor, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanova and Clint Barton. Team this is-"

"Scarlett Razer. And don't bother with the orders." I interrupted sitting up on a table looking chilled and I turn on the computer making several adjustments."your security system is really crap. I hacked into this thing in mere seconds" I commented not looking away from the screens. "though the person who wrote those scientific files you have is really very good. I haven't read such good work since-"

I looked back at them. There was Bruce Banner. He was across the room from me. He had just walked into the room and we were both wearing equally shocked expressions.

"Scarlett. What are you doing here?" his voice sounded strained

"I could ask you the same question" my voice never loosing it's cool. I shot a questioning look at Nick Fury. My eyes turning a blazing red, my hair following the trend.

I stormed over to him "you lied to me" I hissed grabbing him by his throat and shoving him into a wall. I pulled a knife from my pocket and backed up my hand with it. Beads of blood appeared across his neck.

Rogers tried to drag me away from him but I turned around and sliced my knife into his cheek "ever wondered why my name is Razer" I said in a harsh voice.

Thor, Hawkeye and Rogers all came over and eventually dragged me off. I was kicking furiously. My hair was blood red and I was hissing like a snake. I could have killed them in a second. But I didn't. I could control myself that much. They threw me into a huge glass cylinder with was meant for containing the hulk.

So little chance I would break out of here anytime soon. I was sitting in the middle of the container. I had calmed down, my hair was back to purple and I was no longer hissing like a savage.

Then. Bruce came. "are you here with a message or have you just come to gloat" I said never looking up.

Bruce sighed "I wanted to assure you that I didn't have anything to do with this. No one told me you were coming"

I looked up glaring "I'm only saying this once. But I don't want to have anything to do with you. I don't want to be near you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. I will acknowledge you when I have to but nothing more" I said coldly.

His eyes hardened. "same old girl aren't you". "I never changed" I smiled slightly at that. But it was a cold smile.

* * *

Nick finally let me out, I hissed as I stalked past him, I decided to change my hair into a light blue, and changing my skin tone to match my hair, I walked into the main computer set, it was empty except for Bruce, I decided to ignore him, I walked over and started adjusting and checking things.

"hey! I spent ages working on that!" He sounded offended,

"Yeah well you're going to have to deal' I said as calmly as I could whist still changing even more calculations

"Stark's work?" I ask when I come to a pile of technology ideas. Bruce nodded, I swung myself so I was sitting on a desk facing the opposite direction, but leaning back around every couple of seconds to change something else.

"D-Do you every wonder...that things might have been different?" Bruce asked looking slightly awkward saying it.

"No. Something else would have happened instead" I shrug, just then I felt a sudden push from behind, I fell forward, my mouth landing on Bruce's as I fell,

I didn't think, it was just like old times, when I could kiss him without hating him, before realising what was happening and I pushed him away, horrified, I spun around to see who had pushed me.

It was Stark. "Are you trying to get me to kill you?" I snapped at him 'No, just trying to help out my science bro." Stark shrugged,

"Yeah well you can unhelp him" I stormed over, grabbed Tony Stark and kissed him roughly, right in front of Bruce.

I stormed out, I only kissed him to annoy Stark AND Bruce, and I think it worked, they were both looking really awkward and annoyed when I looked back.

Natasha walked over to me "and people think I'm trouble" She commented

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped

"Well, you've been here for 1 whole day, you've thrown Stark out of a window, you attacked Director Fury, you've changed just about everything in the systems, and than you make out with 2 of the guys."

"Don't forget that hacking" I said looking pleased with my progress, "and as long as you keep acting like you're better than me Natasha" I threatened shifting to look exactly like her. "well, lets just say, you're next on my list" I turned around and flipped my now short red hair away from my face, smirking as I left


	4. Why her?

_**I don't own any charries cept for Scarlett**_

* * *

A mirror smashed as it hit the ground, I was sobbing hysterically knocking items off draws and everything, I tried to scream but all that come out was a choked sob, I punched the wall, leaving a huge dent in it. I was a huge mess of emotions, I collapsed on the floor, as if my legs could no longer support me, I clawed at my skin drawing blood, I looked at my hand, there was a huge cut right through it, I couldn't feel it, my vision was blurred, I sluggishly picked up a photo with my bloodied hand, tears splattered across the photograph as I could just make out the face.

"you stupid girl" I whispered painfully, as if it hurt for me to speak.

I was gasping for breath, I threw the now damp photograph away from me. I was shaking and I looked ghostly pale. Suddenly a pair of arms gently wrapped around me and just held me.

"hush" he said gently

"keep away from me" I half sobbed, pushing Bruce Banners arms away from me

"Scarlett?" He started gently

"GET. AWAY" I half shrieked at him, throwing an object at him, I have no idea what it was

"Scarlett please, I-I'm sorry"

"I dont care how sorry you are! You killed her! You killed my little sister! Why of all people her!" I yelled hysterically, grabbing onto a draw to keep me from collapsing

"your a jerk, a fucked up jerk who didnt even have the guts to apologise" I spat venemously

He said nothing to contradic me, he didn't even look mad

"Will you bloody answer me for once you coward!" I yell

"I'm sor-"

I cut him off, I slammed him into the ground before he could finish

"save it for someone who cares Bruce" I sneered his name and stomped on his nose, there was a sickening crack and a splurt of blood, I looked merciless, yet he never said a word

"Rose" He whispered, in a soft, almost begging voice

My eyes widened in shock as I realised what I was doing, I ran from the room, not caring who saw me.

I ran into an empty part of the ship, I fell on the ground and curled up in a corner, as if I was trying to protect myself.


End file.
